A New GOI
by Killer-Kog
Summary: The Sorcerer's Kingdom has become a group of interest to the Foundation.


Group of Interest: Sorcerer's Kingdom/Kingdom of Nazerick

The Sorcerer's Kingdom is a relatively new group of interest to the foundation of unknown size and scope. The Sorcerer's Kingdom can be described as an organization that actively collects and trades for anomalous artifacts. It is unknown how long the group has been active. The group first came to Foundation attention in 1997 when agents of the Sorcerer's Kingdom came into contact with field agents who were in the middle of extracting a person of interest who also turned out to be an agent of the Sorcerer's Kingdom.

The group has been shown to be heavily diplomatic and willing to trade anomalous items for other anomalous items or the use/access to anomalous people or items. The Sorcerer's Kingdom has been shown to only be openly antagonistic towards few GOI's namely the Global Occult Coalition, Marshall Carter and Dark Ltd. Anderson Robotics, and at times The Chaos Insurgency.

What is to be noted however is the Kingdom's attitude towards the Wanderer's Library. During several trade deals, they have made express requests towards any information on the Wanderer's Library as well as offering more extreme artifacts and services for that information. It is currently unknown why the Sorcerer's Kingdom is so cautious when it comes to the Library. Current theories suggest that the Kingdom is banned from the library, to several of its subordinates becoming librarians themselves.

The location and number of people working for the Kingdom is currently unknown. With scarce details found during the Foundations dealings with the Kingdom. The Sorcerer's Kingdom is however currently believed to be able to manufacture or produce anomalous items and is theorized to be able to produce anomalous people.

The Sorcerer's Kingdom is believed to be led by the person known as Ainz Ooal Gown and is also believed to be the Kingdom's Deity who is referred to as the "Supreme Being." When dealing with other groups, the Sorcerer's Kingdom has routinely used the people known as Albedo, Demiurge and Cocytus for trade deals, sabotage and stealth and leading assaults.

In diplomatic dealings, the beings known as Albedo or Demiurge have been used. It is to be noted that the Kingdom always seeks a fair trade and when attempts have been made to change the agreed upon deal or attempt to get a better deal for the foundation, it is usually seen as an insult. The Sorcerer's Kingdom's relationships with other groups tend to be neutral with an occasional instance of them working together with another group, often times to complete a trade or deal.

When the Sorcerer's Kingdom is not using diplomacy to achieve its goals, it normally uses stealth and sabotage. To date, there have been a total of three containment breaches and two site lockdowns contributed to the Sorcerer's Kingdom. It would not have been known it was the Kingdom however, if they had not expressly left evidence such as notes, letters, and in one case an agent to notify Foundation Personnel it was the Kingdom's doing.

The Sorcerer's Kingdom has been known to be extremely selective with showing its hand in engagements often favoring tactics that will swiftly end the engagement with minimal conflict when the use of force is necessary. To date, the Foundation has only observed the Kingdom fight on two occasions, once against the GOC and the other against the Church of the Broken God. Please see incident reports: Incident Report Medina -2935 and Incident Report Dihurt-2536.

To date, the Sorcerer's Kingdom has asked for 23 SCP items, and 6 SCP humanoids or organisms. On one occasion the Sorcerer's Kingdom "rented" SCP 682 for the period of one month as a gift from the leader of the Sorcerer's Kingdom to his subordinate. On return the agents of the Sorcerer's Kingdom apologized profusely for accidently killing SCP 682 in a "Spar". The agents then explained they resurrected SCP 682 in order to return him to the Foundation by the end of the month and then further elaborated by saying "Lizzy should be feeling better in a few days". This was followed by them saying that the being known as Aura thoroughly enjoyed the Foundations gift.


End file.
